The invention relates to a device for introducing fuel combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine, comprising a unit for fuel delivery, and an injection valve for withdrawing compressed gas from the cylinder and injecting the gas together with the delivered fuel into the cylinder, with a mixing space in the front part of the valve for the purpose of gas storage, the injection valve being provided with a valve for control of the gas exchange between the combustion chamber and the mixing space in the front part of the valve.